


love, lovely, loveliest

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, JUST, Kissing, Love, Loving each other, M/M, No Angst, Pure, Thanks, and, lots of them - Freeform, professing love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: Lovely days are those days Taehyun receives lots of kisses, compliments and affection.Lovely days are those days Soobin calls 'everyday'.Therefore, Taehyun gets his doze of love each and every day.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	love, lovely, loveliest

**Author's Note:**

> aaannnddd finally I'm able to write and actually finish something :> very happy today :> enjoy a little taebin here !
> 
> [I feel like the title doesn't have a correlation on the content of this work, I'm sorry ⁽⁽(ཀ д ཀ)⁾⁾]

Taehyun stirs on the bed and feels a warm arm keeping him ridiculously close, making his body pressed onto another, he liked it, loved it even. He moved and faced the person that was spooning him and keeping him warm all night only to see the said person looking at him with soft droopy eyes and a smile printed on his lips. 

"Good morning." Soobin mumbled and pressed a tight kiss on Taehyun's forehead. 

"Good morning hyung." Taehyun rubbed his eyes to clear out his blurry vision and then went to look up at Soobin who has a smile that would probably be painted in there for a long time.

"It's very nice waking up on the right side of the bed everyday," Soobin says as he chuckles.

"Good sleep huh?" 

"Very good." Soobin answered accompanying it with a little nod.

They fell silent after, it was comfortable though, just looking at each other intently, planning on doing something but cannot put it to act or thinking of something to say but is too overwhelmed. Taehyun was the first to break the silence as he lifted his body upwards and leaned closer toward the elder, granting him an eskimo kiss. Soobin chuckled at the cute gesture.

The elder propped his elbow, pushing himself upward making Taehyun move back down, flat on his back. Soobin lifted his hands and caressed Taehyun by the cheek and booping his nose.

"You're so cute, Taehyun-ah." Soobin whispered intentionally so Taehyun won't hear though, Taehyun still did.

Soobin dive down to kiss Taehyun's ear twice, one after the other and it sent millions of shivers down the younger's spine making it visible when he barely trembled, millions of butterflies inside his stomach were unleashed and he couldn't feel lighter. Soobin moved up to press butterfly kisses on the younger's cheeks and jawline.

This morning is just like one of those mornings when Soobin is really in the greatest mood that the first thing he has to do in the morning was profess his undying and endless love toward the younger and Taehyun just feels like riding on cloud nine every single time, he feels light and fuzzy and warm like it was just yesterday when they started dating.

Taehyun's very much thankful that he picked up Soobin's book when they bumped into each other at the library, he was so thankful that he didn't reject Soobin's offer to get lunch outside the school, he was thankful that fate and destiny worked together the second week Taehyun wasn't able to see Soobin, he wasn't able to get the elder's number too which led him to a little bit of sadness but later on that week, they bumped to each other on a common bakery. Taehyun's very much thankful that his fear of getting left alone and rejected didn't hold him back and made him push Soobin away. He was very thankful that all of those happened and if he's given the chance to change anything from his past, he would change nothing. He would still pick up Soobin's book and smile at him, he would still accept the offer, he would still go to that bakery instead of going to Starbucks and he would still do everything that made him draw closer to Soobin. 

Soobin's shy demeanor instantly disappeared and the boy turned this bold since they started dating. The boy would constantly show his deep affection towards Taehyun that made the boy flustered each and every time. And considering it has been six long years since that time happened and Soobin's still affectionate as ever, when some couple's love would just die down after some time, Taehyun is ecstatic, he could just live and wish for no more but Soobin's love.

Back to the senses, both boys are just staring at each other.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Taehyun voiced out and Soobin just smiled at him.

"Getting impatient, my lovely strawberry?" Soobin arched a brow to tease Taehyun and he was successful when the younger playfully hit his shoulders. "I'm sorry my pretty boy, I just can't get enough of your beauty." It flustered Taehyun, a bright red making its way to his cheeks and up to the tips of his ear.

Soobin didn't wait for a response and just went for a quick kiss which caught Taehyun off guard. Soobin smiled and pressed yet another quick kiss and earned a small whine from the younger. Soobin could only chuckle at that but since his lover had demanded, he would immediately comply.

Soobin leaned closer in a slow manner, teasing the younger beneath him who had his lips already parted and chest going up and down hastily. When he finally closed the gap, warmth and a wave of electricity flowed in between their lips, travelling down to their spine and flaring their nerves and adrenaline. 

Soobin's hand that was formerly placed on Taehyun's cheek travelled down to the younger's waist, holding him comfortably tight down there. 

The elder tilted his head and parted his mouth to deepen the kiss, Taehyun granted his lover access. Tongues tied, mouth full, lips grazing each other's ever so passionately, eyes fluttering shut, hearts beating the same rhythm and lungs burning, Soobin pulled away only for Taehyun to follow suit and chase for his lover's lips, completely enticed by the kiss. Soobin could only chuckle fondly at that.

"You're so adorable." Soobin uttered after planting a kiss on Taehyun's proud nose before diving in again to the red and plump lips of the younger.

Almost in an instant, Taehyun parted his lips and welcomed the elder, his right arm that he kept unmoved shifted and flung over to Soobin's nape, pulling him even more closer. Soobin accidentally-not-accidentally bit and pulled the younger's bottom lip prompting a gentle whimper.

Soobin pulled away, a good five centimeters between them, his hand that was grazing Taehyun's delicate waist moved up to stroke the younger's lower lip then proceeding to press a chaste kiss and stroke it again, Soobin kept repeating it until the fourth time leaving the both of them irrationally breathless. Beads of sweat forming on their temples and forehead. 

"I know you love me, you can just say it and not take my breath away." Taehyun pronounced, cheeks flushed and eyes gleaming.

Soobin stared at his eyes lovingly as if those two orbs held the entire cosmos in it before saying, "I'm sorry pretty, I just don't know how I can express my love for you."

Taehyun chuckled and his hand that was placed on the nape moved down to graze the elder's pink tinted cheeks.

"You could've said I love you." He muttered.

"But I know you love it when I kiss you senselessly." Taehyun blushed at the remark and Soobin just laughed joyously while he moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "I know you would like us to continue but it's still Friday and we have work—"

"Yah! Choi Soobin!" Taehyun exclaimed in embarrassment, his cheeks as red as his hair.

Soobin stood and went to leave the room but not before stopping right at the door's gap and peeking to look at Taehyun.

"We could continue it later." Then Soobin winked, making Taehyun flustered for the umpteenth time.

Taehyun could only throw a pillow at the door and Soobin gladly took it and threw it back on the bed and chuckled loudly while he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> With the help of google (for the kissing part because I don't know how kisses works and I haven't experienced one :DD I know this is tmi, I'm sorry) and my imaginative mind, I was able to put together this one shot. Thank you for reading :>


End file.
